


夏未尽·13

by nuoyu2014



Category: X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014





	夏未尽·13

挂断电话，Charles觉得自己应该趁著还沒天亮，好好睡一觉。疲倦不停在脑海中叫囂，撕扯著每一根神經。Charles不得不按压著太阳穴，暂时緩解由於長時間精神緊張而引发的头痛。勉強設了一個鬧鐘，Charles歪倒在沙發上，沉沉的睡了過去。

7:13。

Charles从沙发上滾了下去。

低声地咒罵著窄小的沙发，Charles睡眼惺忪地衝到卫生間洗了洗臉，清醒了過來。看看手機，7:13。

他下意識地回頭，臥室依然安靜。Charles舒了口氣，開始認命地收拾屋子，準備早餐。一切都在變好，Charles這樣想著，不禁微笑起來。

于是，当Erik结束漫长的睡眠时间，拉开门，看到的便是围了围裙的Charles，正在厨房煎鸡蛋。

Charles回头，见是Erik醒了，笑道：“去洗漱吧，马上可以吃早餐了。”

Erik几步走进厨房，從後邊抱住了Charles，在Charles耳邊印下一個溫柔的吻：“早安，Charles。”

“嘿，別鬧，”Charles扭動著想要掙開，“我還在……在……”

Charles沒有說下去，他感覺到Erik緊貼著自己的身體，起了變化。

“呃…….”Erik有些尷尬。雖然已經記起了所有的事情，但是終究隔了三年時間，無論如何他也無法若無其事的繼續調情。其實，他到現在還不知道應該怎樣面對Charles。要他像以前那樣，享受著Charles無微不至的照顧，他似乎做不到。他無法在得知Charles經歷的苦難后，還能安然地享受Charles的溫柔。

Charles了然地關了火，回身同樣抱住Erik。他沒有說什麼，只是蹭著Erik的下腹，并獻上自己殷紅的唇。他眼中那片湛藍的海漸漸泛起迷霧，睫毛微微抖動著。

Erik覺得自己無法抵抗這樣的誘惑，他也沒打算抵抗。Erik完全了解Charles的願望，並且樂意身體力行。他更加抱緊了Charles，含住了Charles送上的舌尖，糾纏探索，吮吸著對方口中的津液。

“Erik，換……換個地方……”Charles呼吸不穩，聲音夾雜了濃重的喘息，發軟的手臂勉強推開Erik，眸光瀲滟。

“不，Charles，”Erik左手圈住Charles，右手探索的摸向Charles的小腹，“我三年前就想這麼做了，在廚房裡，你只穿著圍裙，”他湊近Charles的耳邊，聲音里是濃濃的情慾，“干你。”

“Erik……啊……”Charles身體發軟，幾乎半倚在Erik身上，在Erik的手隔著牛仔褲摩擦著陰莖是幾乎呻吟出聲。他的唇齒依然被Erik佔領著，舔舐著，身體泛起淡淡的粉色，仿佛積攢了三年的情慾在這一刻熾烈的爆發了出來。

果然，自己無法拒絕Erik呢，Charles自暴自棄地想著，一隻手撫摩著Erik的脊背，另一隻手解開了Erik的皮帶，連同Erik的內褲一起扒了下來，含混不清地道：“享用你的愛心早餐吧，Erik。”

這句話無疑徹底催發出了Erik的慾望。他粗暴地扒下Charles的藍色包臀牛仔褲，抱著Charles讓他坐上流理台，自己則俯下身去，含住了Charles的陰莖。他的味道還是那麼純淨啊，Erik不禁這樣想著，覺得下腹更加熾熱難耐。

Charles臀部接觸著大理石的檯面，冰涼的料理台使他恢復了一絲清明，而下身難以抵擋的快感卻不斷使他滑向慾望的深淵。背德與羞恥混雜成心理上奇異的快感，Erik帶來的生理刺激和吮吸出的嘖嘖水聲，Charles幾乎要迷失在慾望的深淵。

就在Charles的陰莖已經顫抖著流出透明的液體，幾乎要釋放出來的時候，Erik停止了動作。Charles睜著迷蒙的眼，欲求不滿的目光無形地撫摩著Erik的肉體。Erik微笑，左手撫慰著Charles渴望釋放的慾望，右手中指摩擦Charles異常嬌顏的紅唇。

Charles有些哀怨地瞪了Erik一眼，眼角泛紅的樣子格外嬌媚。他乖乖的把Erik的手指含進嘴裡，柔軟的舌舔弄糾纏，配合著Erik進出的動作，濕潤了Erik的手指。

Erik便又重新俯下身去，口中輕輕啃噬著Charles的陰囊，右手食指卻揉弄著Charles的后穴，放鬆著Charles的括約肌。Charles反射般的渾身緊繃，又瞬間放鬆下來。揉弄片刻，Erik試探的探入中指。

Charles的腸壁溫潤而緊緻，包裹著Erik的手指。Erik的推進，使Charles體內起了奇異的反應，混著輕微的疼痛與飽脹感一起，帶給Charles以酥麻感。見Charles仿佛適應了不少，Erik輕柔的探入食指，無名指，并模仿著性交的動作，抽插著Charles的后穴，按摩著Charles的前列腺。Charles呻吟著，呼喊著Erik的名字，幾乎被Erik靈活的手指送上了高潮。

很滿意Charles的反應，Erik扶著Charles下了流理台，讓Charles上身伏在流理台上，背對著Erik。而Charles咬著下唇，眼中蒙上霧氣，雙手掰開臀瓣，露出后穴，求Erik上他的樣子，讓Erik失控地抽出手指，握住Charles的腰，將陰莖對準后穴，挺身而入。

Charles總知道怎樣火上澆油，Erik失神地想著。

大力的挺入，使得Charles的陰莖幾乎萎靡了下去，嘴唇也被自己咬出了血。Erik心底升起幾分憐惜，Charles卻握住了Erik的手，回過頭輕聲道：“不要停下來，讓我感受你。”

Erik徹底喪失了理智，除了還記得安慰Charles的慾望之外，便是如同野獸般的啃咬與進攻。Charles疼得額上見汗，抓著流理台的雙手骨節發白。三年未曾使用的后穴緊緻如處子，緊緊包裹著Erik的陰莖。Charles幾乎可以描繪出它的形狀來。同樣，Erik得到的生理快感也並不十分強烈，雖然Charles在努力放鬆，然而生理性的疼痛使過於緊窄的甬道條件反射般緊縛著他的性器，幾乎極難進退。

然而Erik和Charles獨自一人漂泊的時間太久，真正意義上的重逢又是來的如此突然，仿佛快進的夢境，顯得模糊而不真實。二人雖然看似與從前一樣甜蜜，心底卻隱隱藏著不安。他們是如此缺乏安全感，以至於願意以激烈性交的痛感來感知彼此的存在，來確定一切的美好都不是夢，不是一戳就會碎掉的泡影，不是第二天睜眼發現依然只有一個人的空床。

在Erik獸性的進攻下，Charles的腸壁終於慢慢放鬆下來。被Erik的性器反復摩擦的前列腺也開始有感覺，慾望微微的抬起頭來。生理的快樂與痛苦奇妙的混雜，在心底發酵生出無限的歡愉。他試著搖動酸軟的腰，配合著Erik的動作，努力取悅著Erik。Charles幾乎懷疑自己是患了斯德哥爾摩綜合症。

Erik的確被取悅了，無論從生理還是心理。似乎十分享受Charles近乎臣服的動作，Erik的衝擊更加富於節奏和技巧，精準的撞擊著Erik的前列腺。

他快要Erik被干死了。Charles這樣想著。他在Erik身下呻吟著，顫慄著，呼喊著Erik的名字，眼角泛紅，滴下淚來，然後激起Erik更激烈的進攻。Erik則努力挑逗著Charles所有的敏感點，在Charles身上留下殷紅乃至青紫的痕跡。

“Erik…..啊……我……干我……”Charles喘息着，却觉得肺内的空气几乎要丧失殆尽了。他呢喃着爱人的名字，时而咬唇将呻吟声憋在喉咙里，时而喘息着发出破碎而带着鼻音的音调，眼圈泛红，泪水自眼眶溢出，却隐忍着不说出拒绝的语词。

Erik只觉得这样的Charles几乎点燃了他的灵魂，要与之同归于尽了。Charles带给他的快感由下腹传至头顶，几乎要使他爆炸了。松松垮垮的衬衣早已被他扯了出来扔在一边，此时的Charles真的只穿着围裙，哭泣着忍受着他的侵犯。分外淫靡的场景，却满溢了爱意。Charles虽然性格温和，对于原则问题却意外的倔强，若不是深入骨髓无可救药的爱，又怎么会任Erik这样摆布。

Erik激动地说不出话来，只是疯狂地律动，仿佛要将灵魂一并挤入Charles的身体里去。

時間仿佛無限的延長，又仿佛縮短至瞬息。終於，Charles與Erik相繼釋放出濃濁的情慾，Charles幾乎瞬間癱軟了下去。

“扶我去洗澡。”

翻了翻白眼，Charles的聲音還帶著高潮的餘韻，軟糯的蘇格蘭強調幾乎激起了Erik再戰三百回合的慾望。


End file.
